


Земные наслаждения

by Chlenik



Category: The Physician (2013)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlenik/pseuds/Chlenik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Женское тело тебя просто не привлекает, так ведь? — пытливый взгляд черных глаз светился уверенностью, а замешательство Роба подтвердило предположение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Земные наслаждения

**Author's Note:**

> Коллажик:  
> http://cs630524.vk.me/v630524518/1cf26/Y6RNgGWR7ng.jpg

— Женское тело тебя просто не привлекает, так ведь? — пытливый взгляд черных глаз светился уверенностью, и замешательство Роба подтвердило предположение.

Почти целую минуту Коул хранил молчание, не находя достойного ответа, и не в силах справиться с раздражением оперся на руки, чтобы подняться.

— Думаю, нам уже пора, — окружающие юношу девушки почти бесшумно выдохнули от испуга — никто не смеел прерывать аудиенцию, кроме шаха.

— Ты, верно, уже стал шахом, раз решил первым покинуть меня?

— Нет, — Роберт испугался грубых интонаций и резких движений прислужников, двинувшихся прямо к нему.

Шах жестом приказал им уйти и склонил голову к ученику Авиценны.

— Верно. Я не отпускал тебя, еще не время. Следуй за мной! — сказав это, Ала-ад-Даула поднялся и, чуть покачиваясь от действия курительной смеси, скрылся за резным украшением.

Коул посмотрел по сторонам, но, столкнувшись с каменными физиономиями стражников, спешно последовал за повелителем.

— Как короток земной век человека, Йессия, — Роб шел на голос, он никогда не бывал раньше в покоях монарха, поэтому надеялся только на свой слух. — Как много человек упускает, погибая в страданиях и борьбе за свою или чужую честь.

Последняя преграда в виде приоткрытой двери была пройдена, и Коул вошел в опочивальню шаха.

— О, Великий… — опешил юноша, не найдясь со словами.

Шах возлежал на постели, медленно избавляясь от одежды. Пронзительные, подведенные сурьмой глаза горели огнем. Такое пламя Коул уже видел раньше. У Барбера, когда тот встречал хорошенькую женщину, или у мужчин, снимающих шлюх в пабах.

— Подойди ко мне, Йессия, отвергнувший моих самых лучших наложниц. Я видел в твоих глазах то, что нельзя выразить словами, а сейчас — еще и твой страх. Но вот, что я скажу тебе, ученик хакима. Какой смысл ожидать сонмы наслаждений в раю, если можешь получить их прямо сейчас.

Ладони Роберта вспотели, шах производил на него странное воздействие, а может, это было результатом вдыхания паров, он не разбирался в причинах, побудивших его ступать вперед.

Ала-ад-Даула обнажился и раздвинул ноги в стороны. Его налитый кровью член крепко и призывно стоял, словно покачиваясь в свете свечей, зажженных даже в дневное время, и отбрасываемых теней.

— Аудиенция продолжается.

Низкий голос шаха и его протянутая, украшенная перстнями ладонь заставили Роба сделать последний шаг. Женские тела не привлекали его не только потому, что сердце его было занято Ребеккой.

И сейчас Коул быстро скинул свои одежды, обнажая крепко сбитое молодое тело. Он знал, что был красив, но не видел, чтобы кто-то смотрел на него с такой жадностью, от которой по спине проходила дрожь возбуждения. У Роба невольно поджались пальцы на ногах, когда шах огладил темную дорожку из волос, задев влажную головку ладонью.

От запаха фимиама, что курился в этой комнате, у Коула закружилась голова и мысли стали жидкими, словно вода. Его ноги подкосились, и он упал на Шаха, вернее, прямо в его руки. Тяжесть чужого тела тут же придавила его сверху, и, открыв глаза, Роб понял, что уже лежит на лопатках. Вскинув бедра, он потерся о чужую эрекцию, настойчиво упирающуюся ему в низ живота.

— Перевернись! — приказал Ала-ад-Даула, и Роб не посмел возразить, поверженный этим одержимым властью человеком.

Шах провел пальцами по гибкой спине, наслаждаясь тяжелым частым дыханием страсти и медленно вошел. В его движениях не было нежности, но Коул чувствовал, что тот умело управляется с мужским телом, затемняя боль тягучим удовольствием. Он начал растворяться, превращаясь в тот самый фимиам, становясь его частичкой, плывущей в никуда и одновременно везде.

Роб слышал стоны, и только позже он осознал, что они исходили от него самого. Такие отчаянные и исступленные, стирающие любые границы. Он был уверен, что летит в райские кущи, когда с очередным движением шаха внутри него, член, трущийся о шелка, разрядился семенем. 

Удовольствие было таким сильным, что Коул вздрагивал еще некоторое время, ощущая, как доходит до пика его повелитель.

— Что скажешь, Йессия, это было похоже на рай?

Роб поднял вялую голову и расслабленно улыбнулся. За подобное богохульство грозила смертная казнь, но сейчас он отбросил в сторону любые религиозные суждения.

— Лучшего я и не мог пожелать, о, Солнцеликий.

Удовлетворенный ответом, шах вытянулся на постели, прикрывая глаза.

— А сейчас, я полагаю, ты уже понял — аудиенция закончена, ты можешь идти.

Коул собрал свою одежду и впервые за всю историю его отношений с шахом поклонился перед тем, как уйти.


End file.
